<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WISHING ON A CHRISTMAS STAR by blurryspots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798680">WISHING ON A CHRISTMAS STAR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryspots/pseuds/blurryspots'>blurryspots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stray kids random drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>;(, M/M, a mess, crackfic, enjoy, honestly, mentions of minhos penis, not even a fic, only 800 words, something too precious to let disappear, what is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryspots/pseuds/blurryspots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some 800+ word crack I did in December of 2018.I found it too endearing to trash.</p>
<p>Maybe ill make it into something?¿</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stray kids random drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1028079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WISHING ON A CHRISTMAS STAR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"JISUNG,YOU FAT FOOT BITCH,BRING BACK MY HEADPHONES!"Hyunjin chases Jisung through the hallways of their college dorm seeking his only piece of musical solitude,with hopes of hitting the studio to work on his choreography for the christmas festival before he has to catch his first class,but the younger's giving him a hard time.</p>
<p>They bustle and tustle past the oldest couple on the block(or in their dorm building,)known as Kim Woojin and Christopher Bang,or Chan.</p>
<p>They were known as the old-but-disgustingly cute elders at the college,and everyone there knew they were a couple.</p>
<p>"Stop running through the hallways,boys!"Woojin mumbles from underneath the heap of Chan on his lap,still in his pajamas.</p>
<p>"Youre right,wouldnt want them tripping over your mother orangutan titties."minho snarks playfully while exiting the bathroom down the hall,towel wrapped sung around his waist.</p>
<p>Jisung sees him and completely freezes,in a trance, making Hyunjin bump into his back and knock them both over,successfully causing the first(and certainly not last,) physical accident of the day.</p>
<p>The two groan and moan before Hyunjin snatches his headphones from the younger,kicking his side softly and storming out the door,to the studio.</p>
<p>Woojin shoves a unsuspecting Chan off his lap and onto the floor before storming over to Minho,who's still standing in the doorway of the bathroom,now looking blatantly amused by Jisung's mishap.</p>
<p>"You wanna say that to me again,where I can hear you better,bitch?"Woojin grits.</p>
<p>Minho cackles.</p>
<p>"What,you couldnt hear me over there,grandma?<br/>
You really gotta get those hairy ass ears checked out,its not good to be losing your hearing if you really wanna teach kids one day."Woojin steps impossibly closer to the younger and plants his feet,in defensive mode.</p>
<p>"I can hear just fine,thank you.I heard all those hoes coming in and out your room last night,too.Cant believe you bottomed for a freshman,you nasty whore."Minho backs up a little,holding his nose.</p>
<p>"God,have you brushed your teeth?You've been eating all that hyena pussy and your breath is assaulting me!"Minho adjusts the slipping towel riding low on his hips and runs his own toothbrush,loaded with toothpaste,across his teeth twice before starting to walk away.</p>
<p>Woojin reaches for Minho's towel and rips it off,revealing him to the world(or atleast,to the few other kids in the dorm's lounging area,)making the older scream.Unfortunately,innocent and sweet Yang Jeongin walks into the building to give Hyunjin his written english assignment just in time to witness the fiasco.</p>
<p>"Oh my god,my eyes!What is that?!"Jeongin screeches,before turning and heading right back out the door,homework still in hand.</p>
<p>"Thats why your dick is little,stupid bitch."Woojin quips,before trotting into the bathroom to find his toothbrush,only a little worried about his breath.</p>
<p>Minho shields his cock from the rest of the people in the dorm area,and he mumbles a quick and weak 'its the air conditioner' before running to his and Jisung's shared room.</p>
<p>"There isnt any air conditioner running,you limp-dick bitch." Chan snorts from the couch,flipping from Hot Tub Machine to Spongebob.</p>
<p>🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄</p>
<p>When Felix hears all the usual commotion of his dorm mates,he just snuggles back against Changbin's chest and smiles half conscious,bare and cold feet rubbing against the smaller's calves.</p>
<p>Changbin hisses.</p>
<p>"What the fuck,Felix.Stop rubbing your cold ass feet against my legs."Changbin rasps quietly into the brunette's ear,and Felix smirks.</p>
<p>"Sorry-</p>
<p>Felix turns so he's facing Changbin.</p>
<p>"-my feet are cold,but my oven's war—"</p>
<p>"CHANGBIN,FELIX.GET THE HELL OUT HERE.<br/>
YOU HAVE—oh."Chan quips when he sees the two in Felix's bed together,and Changbin growls low in his throat,pulling the sheets up over his pale chest as Felix flings a pillow at the older's head.</p>
<p>" How many times have we told you not to just open the door,Chan.God sakes,we couldve been in here fucking,sucking dick,the whole nine yards!"</p>
<p>Changbin shoves Felix's chest and stands from the bed,dragging the redhead's covers with him to his side of the room to retrieve his phone.</p>
<p>"No,no sucking dick.No fucking.Im going to shower, ive gotta meet Hyunjin at the studio."Changbin mumbles,bunching up Felix's sheets around his body and waddling out of his room with his hygiene bag to the dorm bathroom down the hallway.</p>
<p>Felix groans loudly and slams his head back against his pillow left on the bed,balling his hands in fists.</p>
<p>"If you'd just stayed out of our room,I could be getting fucked five ways to Australia by now,whore.I hope you're happy."</p>
<p>"I am.Come on,we've got that language class to get to.How's Changbin gonna ever fall in love with you if you cant speak his mother tongue?"</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up,you biscuit-built-bitch."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>